


Comfort and Happiness

by Phoenix47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix47/pseuds/Phoenix47
Summary: Alex and Maggie are heading out on a date. While Kara is finishing up an article and starts to remember her past, Lena is there to comfort her.





	1. Chapter 1

“What am I going to do,” Alex sighed with annoyance in her voice. Her right hand was currently in her hair grabbing lightly in agitation. She was currently looking through some paperwork from the DEO, hoping she’d be able to find a pattern. There had been a spike in the activity of rouge aliens. The DEO has been doing well with containing the threats, but it was concerning how active they have become recently. A sudden knock at the door caused her to glance away from her work.

Alex moved her right hand to push the papers away from her sight. Tonight she had better things to focus on, she thought as her lips formed a small smile. She walked towards the door, at a even pace, and gathered herself. She reached for the knob and turned it quickly in excitement. Once the door was fully open, she heard a familiar voice that caused her to feel immense happiness. “Looking good Danvers, ready for tonight?”

Maggie looked great as always, Alex thought to herself. She was wearing a nice button down shirt and black pants. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders and she was currently smiling large enough for her dimples to show. “You’re looking fine yourself, and I’m definitely ready,” her words sounded a little awkward, probably because of the nerves she was currently feeling. Not wanting to waste any time, Alex then reached into her pocket to grab her keys. 

As she got her keys, Maggie’s gaze shifted towards the stack of papers that Alex was looking over before. Her smile faltered slightly, “They have you quite busy, don’t they?” To most people they would think Maggie sounded calm if not a little curious. But Alex could hear the concern she was trying to hide in her voice. There was a slight tremble, that if you weren’t paying close attention you’d easily miss it. 

Alex sighed softly, “Yes, but let’s not think about work tonight.” Maggie and her have been planning this for while, she didn’t want it to be ruined because she was distracted. The only benefit that would have is by ruining the mood. Besides, with all the rouges they’ve recently locked up, there shouldn’t be any problems tonight; At least that’s what she kept hoping for. 

Alex then gently placed her hand on Maggie’s arm. She squeezed lightly, to comfort her, as she stepped outside of the apartment. She locked her door and then lowered her hand down Maggie’s arm. She carefully reached for her hand and Maggie quickly grabbed and squeezed hers lightly. “Alright then Danvers, prepare for the greatest night of your life,” she said slyly. Maggie had a smirk on her face as she walked, hand in hand, with Alex as they headed to their destination.

Kara was currently sitting at her desk editing her latest story. After Snapper told her to redo it, quite angrily, she spent the remainder of the day fixing it. Luckily, there was no major incidents or alien attacks that needed Supergirl’s immediate attention. I’m glad I finally have one day where I can focus on my normal job, Kara thought to herself. Mostly everyone had gone home, it was past six and surely her coworkers had their families waiting for them. 

Thinking about this caused Kara to remember her parents and the life she had on Krypton; How she would never have them waiting for her. Kara shakes her head and then brings her hands to cradle the sides of her head. “I can’t think about this right now,” she said with sorrow and irritation in her voice. This would only distract her from editing her last draft. All that would accomplish right now is bringing back memories that she’d rather not have to deal with at the moment. 

“You’re here awfully late, is everything alright,” at the sound Kara lowered her hands and lifted her head to face who addressed her. Lena was currently standing to her side and Kara wondered how she did not hear her approaching. The expression Lena currently had was one of confusion and worry. At this, Kara stopped slouching and fixed her glasses out of habit. She raised her hand to her mouth, formed a fist, and coughed lightly to clear her throat. 

“Everything is fine, nothing to worry about over here,” she said hoping to reassure Lena. Kara did not want Lena to fret over her. She already has enough to deal with, especially with proving that she is more than a Luthor. Noticing that Lena did not seem convinced she turned off her screen and faced her. “I was just thinking about my parents, or trying not to sounds more like it,” she chuckled sadly. “Most days it’s not so bad, but there are some when I wake up and feel empty, like I’m being swallowed whole,” Kara’s hands were trembling on her desk. 

Lena reached out and placed her hands atop of Kara’s, holding them lightly. “It’s ok to think about them and it’s ok to still miss them.. they may not still be here with you, but you keep them alive by being you,” Kara listened closely to her words as her eyes started to fill slowly with tears. 

Kara wipes gently at her eyes and says softly, “Sorry, its been years and it has become easier to handle when I’m with family and friends, but the pain never really goes away.” Her voice breaks a little in sadness and Lena starts to move closer to Kara, as she opens her arms as an invitation. Kara smiles and gladly accepts, leaning into Lena and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“It’s getting late and I haven’t had dinner yet, I don’t suppose you’d like to join me,” she pulled back enough to look at Kara face to face. From this distance, Kara was able to see a little brown near the iris of Lena’s green eyes. She looked hopeful to Kara, and frankly she knew she did not want to be alone tonight. She nodded her head and Lena brightened visibly, she had a warm smile and her eyes seemed to lighten. 

Lena released her hold on Kara and then offered her arm to her. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Kara quickly grabbed her stuff. She then looped her arm through Lena’s and they both started to exit the building. I’m going to have to remember to have that ready for Snapper tomorrow morning, she thought. She quickly dismissed it when she saw Lena smiling happily at her.

“You booked the reservations, right Maggie?” The restaurant they were in was currently packed, there were so many people that it could cause someone to feel claustrophobic. It didn’t really surprise Alex though considering it was a Friday night. What she did find surprising was all the paparazzi that was by the door.

“Of course I did Danvers, there just setting our table,” with all the noise Maggie was practically yelling. Even with that, Alex could barely hear her. Since they had to wait, a little, they both stepped to the side were it wasn’t so noisy and crowded. Alex glanced back towards the front and saw some of the paparazzi trying to get in. Maggie looked as well and then said, “Luthor is here, guess she has a hot date,” she said with a pleased smirk and raised eyebrows.

Alex rolled her eyes in response but couldn’t hide the small smile. “I think you should focus more on your hot date,” Maggie laughed and then leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the lips. They pulled back when they heard someone cough near them. In front of them was a waiter who had two menus in his hand.

“Sorry to interrupt but your table is ready,” he said a little bashfully. He seemed nervous around them and Alex could only find it funny how’d he act if he knew what they did for a living. He then turned and gestured for them to follow. Alex and Maggie walked closely behind him. After squeezing passed everyone, they finally reached a small square candle light table.

Alex went around and took her seat and Maggie did the same. “I thought you weren’t one for overly romantic dinners,” Alex said remembering what she said during their first Valentine’s. Maggie playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s comment.

“That was different and considering we don’t have the most flexible job, I thought we’d better take the opportunities given to us,” Maggie then reached across the table to place her hand over Alex’s. There was suddenly a loud bang that had both women reaching for their gun. 

Once they saw what caused the noise however, they both released their hold on the handle. Alex looked shocked and Maggie only looked pleased and amused. “Guess I was right Danvers, Lena did have a hot date,” she barely got the words out because she was trying to hold in her laughter.

There was some glass on the floor and one of the waiters was running to get a broom. In the center of it all, there was a waiter who looked exhausted and Kara bent down picking up what she most likely dropped. Standing by her side, apologizing, was Lena Luthor. Alex stood up and called out “Kara,” her tone was laced with disbelief and confusion. Her sister immediately looked in her direction and stopped what she was doing.

Noticing how everything must have looked, she rubbed the back of her head, nervously, and walked slowly in her direction; Lena ended her conversation with the waiter and followed closely behind. “Hey Alex, I didn’t know you’d be here,” she said a little anxiously. 

Alex studied Lena, she seemed the same as always poised and calm. “I could say the same for you,” she answered. Maggie stood up and went to stand near Alex. Alex looked over Kara and could tell by her expression and body language that something was bothering her. Kara stiffened slightly and knew that Alex was starting to worry over her.

“Lena and I were just leaving, enjoy the rest of your night,” Alex picked up on her rushed words; she was avoiding something. Knowing something was wrong, Alex reached out and grabbed onto her sister’s wrist as she turned to leave. Kara turned to face her sister and her expression hardened, “I’ll see you later Alex, ok?” Alex knew her sister, she knew something was eating at her. From her tone, Alex could tell she didn’t want to discuss it now. Kara was inviting her to talk at a later time.

I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said agreeing. Kara nodded and with that, the two parties wished each other a goodnight and Kara and Lena walked away. Alex took her seat and exhaled louder than normal. Maggie smiled and gave her a knowing look.

“Are you going to be alright, we can leave if you want to Alex,” Maggie said knowing her girlfriend may not be able to concentrate with what just happened. Alex raised her hand to stop Maggie there.

“I want us to enjoy this and so does Kara,” Alex stared directly into Maggie’s eyes. “It’s not everyday I can feel such happiness,” her voice was soft and she looked affectionately at her. “Tomorrow I’ll find out what’s bugging Kara, until then let’s enjoy our night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on the morning after the events of the first chapter.

“Ugh,” Alex groaned as she tried to sit up. She was currently laying in bed with her hand pressed to her forehead. The sun was brightening the room causing her head to hurt even more. Last night had been fantastic, it was one of the funnest nights she has had in awhile. 

After Kara left with Lena, her and Maggie were able to enjoy their night without too many interruptions. The food they had was delicious, the only downside was when the bill came. Maggie insisted that she pay for their meal since it was her idea and she was the one to book the reservation. After a little arguing, she was able to convince Maggie to let them split the check.

After that they decided to go for drinks at their usual bar. Which explained the pounding headache she had right now. Kara, Alex tried not to worry about her too much after the incident at the restaurant. But she lingered in the back of her mind, it wasn’t until she had a few drinks that she was able to forget. Alex slowly lifted herself out of bed to get some water. 

I can’t waste anymore time, I have to check on Kara. These thoughts were what gave her the motivation to get out of bed and deal with her hangover. First things first, she will need to make some breakfast. It did not take long for her to toast some bread for herself. 

As she was taking a bite out of her toast her phone started to vibrate and light up. Alex grabbed it and had a small grin when she saw that it was a text from Maggie. In her text she apologized for having to leave a little earlier than expected. Maggie ended it with her promising to make it up to her for having to leave towards the end of their date.

Alex quickly finished her breakfast and changed out of her pajamas, she was practically running out the door. While making her way to Kara’s, she couldn’t help but think about what could’ve caused her sister to act strangely. It did not take her long to arrive at Kara’s place. She entered the building and she swiftly reached her front door. Before she could even knock the door opened. 

The first thing Alex saw was Kara dressed in a t shirt and sweats. Her hair loose and a little messy and she wasn’t wearing her glasses, she probably left it by her bed she guessed. “Hey,” Kara said gently her voice lower than normal. She was normally so cheerful and this only caused Alex to panic. She knew Kara could tell she was starting to panic because the next thing Kara did was step aside and grab her hand pulling her through the door. Alex was about to say something but Kara quickly cut her off, “Just give me a moment to get my thoughts together.”

“Okay,” Alex then went and took her usual spot on the couch as she watched Kara pace around. As she was doing this, Alex took the opportunity to see if there was anything physically wrong with Kara. Once she was unable to find anything wrong, she started to scan the room. Everything seemed normal, nothing was out of place from what she could tell.

Finally, Kara stopped pacing and sat down beside Alex. “Being a hero, being myself,” she corrected as she faced her sister. “Has been amazing, I get to help and protect people, I used to hate having to hide my powers,” Kara paused and took a deep breath. “Even though bullets and knives can not harm me, it doesn’t mean I am invisible.” Kara shifted like she was uncomfortable and stared into her sister’s eyes. “You eventually start to have enemies that want to harm you and sometimes they succeed.” 

“Kara where are you going with this,” Alex asked curiously. She did not want to rush or push her sister but something was clearly bothering her and Alex hated being unable to help her. Alex then noticed that Kara’s posture became more straight and she seemed very tense. 

Kara sighed, “Having enemies is dangerous but sometimes you become your worst enemy.” Alex began to confront Kara, to remind her about all the good she has done for the people of National City but Kara just shaked her head and began to speak again. 

“A couple days ago there was a car accident. I wasn’t in time to save the passengers in the front… the parents, they died on impact,” Alex could see tears starting to slowly run down her face. It always amazed Alex how strong her sister could be, it was rare when she would see her weak, vulnerable. That’s exactly how she looked now and it broke her heart to see her like this. It frustrated her that she wasn’t there to help her.

“The daughter was in the back, I was able to get her out before the car exploded,” Kara’s voice was cracking slightly and her whole body was shaking. “When she woke up she seemed so lost, she didn’t know what had happened yet but I could tell she knew something was wrong.” Not being able to sit still and do nothing, Alex leaned forward and wrapped Kara in a hug. Kara embraced Alex leaning her head against hers and resting her chin on her sister’s shoulder.

“Seeing her so lost and alone it was like I just arrived on Earth again,” Kara was sobbing at this point her arms wrapped tightly around her sister. 

Alex squeezed Kara as tight as she could as she says, “You saved her Kara, without you she wouldn’t have a future.” Alex had tears in her eyes, seeing her sister suffering like this was slowly breaking her; She was supposed to be warm and happy. “You know you’re not alone anymore Kara,” Alex took a deep breath collecting herself. “As long as I’m breathing you will never be alone,” Alex promised Kara. 

They sat there for awhile crying in each other arms finding warmth and comfort. Shortly after, Alex leaned back to face Kara, “You’ve been blaming yourself haven’t you, that’s why you seemed odd yesterday.” Kara nodded wiping her eyes with her forearm. 

“Yes, I’ve been trying not to think about it because I keep remembering my life and family on Krypton, how it was taken away from me” Alex can hear from her tone that she is trying not to sound vulnerable, trying to be strong instead. “Yesterday the memories came back and I started to feel alone. But Lena showed up and helped me feel better, she then invited me to dinner that’s why I was there last night.”

Alex would have to remind herself to thank Lena when she saw her again. She may not know her stance on Supergirl but one thing was certain and that’s that she cares for Kara Danvers. “I’ll have to thank her, how are you feeling now Kara?”

“I’m feeling a lot better thanks to you and Lena,” Kara then looked down for a moment, a shadow casting over her face. “One of the hardest things about being a hero is that you know you can’t save everyone, no matter how strong or fast you are.” Alex leaned in to give Kara another hug and they stayed that way until Kara pulled back.

Kara glanced at Alex and had a small smile as she said, “How was your date last night, looks like it was a lot of fun.” Alex groaned and knew Kara could tell she was still recovering from her slight hangover. Kara was smiling though so Alex didn’t mind too much.

“I’ll tell you all about it over lunch and you have to tell me what’s going on with you and Lena,” she pulled Kara up to her feet. Kara groaned a bit but didn’t protest otherwise. They both smiled at each other as Kara went to get ready to go out.

“Detective Sawyer we believe we’ve figured out what was being held in those containers,” an officer told her as she was currently investigating the scene. It’s been a long night and she was a little mad that she had to leave her date sooner than expected. She was just glad that she got to enjoy most of her night with her girlfriend.

She was called in to investigate a crime scene late last night. There was a dead body, it was an alien, killed by a gunshot. There was a container that was sprawled on the floor. The lid was torn open and was thrown about five feet from the container. The contents was of course missing and they’ve been currently trying to figure out what was taken, what was so important. 

“Well what did you guys find out?” They took some samples back to a lab and were currently waiting for the tests to come up. Maggie stayed at the crime scene to see if she could find any leads.That was quick, Maggie thought to herself. Normally it would take close to twenty four hours to get results.

“There was chemicals in the container, it was a type of gas,” the way he held himself was odd, he seemed worried Maggie thought. “We haven’t seen that type of gas around here, we’re not sure what it could do.” Maggie sighed loudly, an unknown gas was currently in the hands of a murderer; This day just keeps getting better she thought sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> PS What do you think the gas does? I’d love to hear your guesses.


End file.
